Our place
by MelloHatesWhiteChocolate
Summary: Tori and Beck have a secret hide out, neither know the other one, but it's the same place. One day something bad happens to both of them and they both show up at the same time. They get to know each other, become friends, and more? Then she moves to HA, will they tell? This story is for my friend Saher, she loves Victorious so I thought I'd write a story for her.
1. Chapter 1

**This story isn't going to be written in proper chapters, I'll just update new posts as and when I have typed it up, I know that doesn't sound professional, but I can only type so much up at a time. Hope you like it**

I have this place I like to go when I need to think, cry, or just relax. Its south of my house about five miles, into the woods. There is a gap in the tree's providing sunlight; it's tranquil and quiet with just the sounds of the forest in the background, the only company you get there. There is a fallen tree in the centre that I use to sit on; the ground is covered in lush grass and tiny colourful flowers.

I'm on my way there now; my two year boyfriend broke up with me today, for the head cheerleader. Cliché right?

I walk into the clearing ready to start crying but there is someone here, in my hide-away. He has brown shoulder length straight hair.

"Hey!" I called as he turned around,

"What are you doing here?" We shouted at the same time, I smiled shyly.

"I come here to think, this is my secret hide-out why are you here?"

"This is my hide-out too, why haven't I seen you here before?"

"I guess we just keep missing each other, I've been coming here for two years, my name is Tori Vega, nice to meet you."

"Beckett Oliver, but please call me Beck, I hate Beckett." I laughed and moved closer,

"As in _the _Beckett Oliver for Hollywood Arts?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"My sister has a massive crush on you, and she hates your girlfriend, Jade?"

"Ex-girlfriend now, and Trina is your sister?"

"Since when? Sorry that was insensitive, what happened? And yes unfortunately so, I'm not as annoying, honest."

"I don't think it's possible to be _that_ annoying, and she Jade is overbearing, horrible to everyone and just not what I want or need."

"She's doing the showcase this year, make sure you bring earplugs, she really cannot sing!" I quickly changed the subject to a less awkward one.

"Will you be going?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm being forced to go. Will I see you there?" I was confused by the feeling of metaphorical butterflies in my stomach.

"I might make the exception to come to this one, I don't usually go."

"You know Andre?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend why?"

"He wrote Trina's song for the showcase, I've been helping them."

"You do sound like the girl he has been talking about," He came forward for closer inspection, "Cheekbones, glossy hair… Beautiful…"

I blushed and let my head fall, looking anywhere but in his general direction.

"Erm, erm, erm." I turned around, trying to hide my obvious blush, I've never been called beautiful before.

"I don't think I am."

"Why?" He was standing behind me, hand on my shoulder, turning me around slowly,

"You obviously are, anyone can see it."

"Look I've got to go, could I get your number? Too forward? Sorry." I fumble and tease a piece of hair between my fingers.

"No, not at all." We swapped phones to programme each others numbers in.

"I will see you later, text me!" I ran out of the clearing. I stopped and breathed heavily, I've never been so attracted to someone. I got home and fired a text to him.

_Trina is practicing really loudly, HELP!_

_Want me to come and save you? x x _His reply made me smile.

_Obviously, and bring me some ear plugs! x x _I'm flirting with someone I have just met! Oh well, I have this urge to get to know him after a ten minute conversation.

_Okay, where do you live? ;) x x _

_I'm not telling a stranger where I live xD x x _

_Well mayber we should get to know each other? x x _

_Sure thing, ask me anything, as long as you answer the questions too! x x _

_What's your full name? x x_

_Victoria Marie Vega, you? x x_

_Beckett Oliver, no middle name, my parents were not creative, favourite flower? x x _The questions carried on all night and into the next day, where I got my phone taking off me for texting in class. We planned to meet up tonight at our place. When I got home I changed into my high-waisted black shorts and a loose white lace belly top and while sandals. I curled my hair into a natural looking wave and applied slight make-up. So I'm trying to impress him, and what? He's good looking and from what I can tell in our conversations, really nice and funny.

I sent him a message on my pear phone,

_I'm leaving mine now, see you soon x x _

_Okay, can't wait to see you x x_

_You too x x_

I got to the clearing sooner than I thought so I sat in wait for Beck. My back to the opening. I started singing a loud to Andre's song, 'make it shine'

"You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction"

Choreographing new moves to accompany the lyrics. I heard a thunderous clap from behind me, I turned quickly and almost fell over.

"That was really good! I didn't know you sing."

"I don't" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Well that was singing and it was amazing"

"I was just messing around, trying to think of new dance moves for Trina's routine."

"It should be you not Trina! Here, instead of that side step, elongate your leg to the side, cross and spin." He demonstrated quickly and I must admit he looked good.

"How about that?"

"It's good, how do you know how to dance?"

"I major in it, as well as working on acting and music. You sing, I will dance?"

"Erm, sure, I haven't sang in front of anyone before though."

"You really should, sing it through first and show me what moves you've got already and then I will work my magic" He smiles and winks at me, I blush and turn away. I get into position one, my back to him and imagine the music playing in my head. I started singing quietly and dance along until it's finished.

"It's really good, as I said, you really should sing in front of people. Maybe you should audition for hollywood arts."

"I don't think so. Nope not happening, the big showcase is tomorrow and after then I don't have to sing or dance again, so I am fine."

"Why don't you like singing?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's fun sometimes, but it's not something I want to do. I am not even good at it."

He laughs at me,

"Not good, really?! Let me video you, I will show you how good you are."

"No!" I shout horrified, it's bad enough singing in front of him, never mind in front of a camera as well!

"Please Tori! Don't blow off the idea, just let me do it!"

"Fine!"

"Okay, start from the beginning, when I say go, just let go Tori" I get back into first position as he sets up the camcorder on his pear phone.

"Alright, three, two, one...GO!"

I put my fears and insecurities behind me and just 'let go' as he says. When I finished I asked him to show me but he refused, I tried to get his phone and we ended up chasing each other around the clearing. He grabbed me from behind as I tried to run away. I turned around in his arms, his face close to mine, his dark brown eyes hooded, breathing deeply he moved closer to me, effectively trapping me. My eyes fluttered closed, I felt his warm chapped lips press against mine in a sweet caress. My hands pressed helplessly at my side. I am itching to wrap my arms around his neck. I did notice however, nothing explosive happened in my mind, there was no fireworks or choir of a thousand angels, no stars spinning around my head. There was just the dawning realisation that this was right. This was what I wanted. We pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to... I didn't mean to." He walked away, running his hand through his hair. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I wanted it, I didn't stop you but I would have if I didn't want it." He placed his hand over mine,

"You're sure?"

"Positive" I smiled, "Besides you're not a bad kisser." I winked at him

"Not too bad yourself vega"

"Promise you will be there tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely" He pulls my hand so I land in his arms giggling.

"I will see you tomorrow then" He kisses my forehead, _how sweet, _I blush .

"Until tomorrow" I pull out of his arms, turn and walk away. I'm half way across the field when I turn my head and shout text me.

Trina is getting into her dress for the big showcase. It's blue and ruffled oh and looks ridiculous. I send a text to Beck emphasising how horrendous it looks.

_No don't ruin it I want to see it for myself! x x x _

Okay, but only because you asked so nicely x x x

She went through final rehearsals and then we were in the car and off to the prestigious hollywood arts. We were hurried to our seats while Trina was taken back stage. I send two texts, one to Beck and one to Andre

_Where are you? x x x _

_Good luck 'Dre x_

_Four rows from the front, you? x x x_

I look around the row in front of us until I see the tell tale mop if brown luscious hair.

_Five rows from the front, I can see you ;) x x x_

_Because that's not creepy babe ;)x x x_

I gasp and look up at him as he is gazing around, our eyes meet and I can't tear them away, until some man, supposedly from the school sat on my fathers lap, my attention was drawn away from Beck.

"Are you Trina's parents?"

"Yes why?"

"You better come this way," we were hurried out of our seats and back stage, where there was a flutter of activity, and a crying Trina. Andre was panicking and we didn't know what was happening.

"Mr and Mrs vega, Trina's tongue has enlarged, she has had a reaction to something but we don't know what."

"The chinese herb gargle?" Trina put her finger on her nose and pointed to me.

"The what?"

"Trina read online that drinking this tea would help her vocal cords and make her sing better"

The man who sat on my fathers lap was going crazy at everyone.

"Does anyone know the full routine and song?"

"Tori does!" Andre shouted, my face betrays my shock. I was hustled behind a separator to get changed, I refused and struggled but in the end I was shove into a tight, short, silver dress and black and silver high tops, microphone in hand. I was on stage. Lights on me. Music starting.

"Here I am once again,

feeling lost but now and then" I motioned for Andre to speed up.

"I breathe it in to let it go,

and you don't know where you are now, or what it would come to if only somebody could hear,

when you figure out how, you're lost in the moment you disappear"

I am dancing around the stage, feeling free and happy for the first time in a while.

"You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action,

you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

not a fantasy, just remember me

when it turns out right

cause you know that when you're living your imagination

tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

in my victory

just remember me, when I make it shine!"

I finish with my arm high above my head, adrenaline coursing through my body. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by the sight of a standing ovation and a round of applause, I looked through the crowd and found Beck, our eyes met and I was lost until the curtains closed and I was rushed with family and helpers from the stage.

"Do you go to this school?" I was asked by a man I hadn't met, but I could tell he was important.

"No I was just filing in f-"

"Do you want to?" I look around, is he insane? I can't go to a school for the talented! I looked behind me making sure he's talking to me before answering.

" I would love to but I am not talented." Everyone looked at me like I had grown two heads, then looked at each other and laughed.

"You don't have talent?" The man shouted incredulously.

"No, I was just filling in for my sister

"And you were amazing!" There were murmurs of agreement surrounding me.

"But what if I join then make a really bad impression and you realise I'm not that good?"

"We will take your talent and harness it and make it better, You belong at this school!"

"Okay, I'll join!" I was attacked then with squeals of excitement and hugs all around. We went back to our seats to watch the rest of the performance. Beck turned his head to the person next to him and was staring at me constantly. He picked up his phone and tapped it as a signal to check my own.

_Meet me in the hall near the entrance x x x_

_Okay, I need to excuse myself x x x_

"Mum, I'm going to the bathroom and getting a drink, do you want anything?"

"No sweetheart, I'm okay." I hurried, well as fast as you can go through a row full of people, out into the hallway, where I saw Beck next to a stairway. I looked around the school. It was so bright and creative, there were rows of lockers, decorated, personalized for each individual, from a keyboard on one to chewed up food to another.

"Hey, you were amazing up there Tor" Beck called, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks, I was so scared, guess what!" I turned around facing him.

"What?"

"I got accepted here, into the school!"

"That's amazing Tori! Now I can see you every day" He leaned his forehead against mine. My heart beat quickened and he smiled lazily. I closed the distance between our lips and sighed happily. His kisses were amazing.

**Please review and tell me what you think, maybe you could give me some ideas on what you want to happen and I can 'work my magic' xD Thank you for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

I can't wait to start HollyWood Arts. I'm scared don't get me wrong, but I really can't wait. Ever since the big showcase, Beck has gotten me to sing and dance at every possible opportunity. I must admit it's very liberating and actually quite fun, especially when we dance together. He makes me feel so alive and happy, I know I was before but this is different, this is more than just being content with life, this is real, genuine, almost tangible, metaphorically speaking of course. I am not sure if we are in a relationship, I don't know how he feels but I know that I feel something, definitely. I don't know what's going to happen when I start at the same school with him and his ex girlfriend, I have heard a lot about her, and frankly I am scared. I guarantee she's not going to be too happy about me and Beck , even if we are just friends.

"What are you thinking about Tor?" Beck asked while handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks and nothing" I gladly take a drink, so I don't have to say anything else.

"Come on, you obviously were, your nose was all scrunched up in the cute way you do when you think hard about something." He came and sat next to me and held my hand, I was blushing furiously.

"It doesn't matter, honestly" I squeezed his hand to reassure him.

"Tell me or I will have to tickle you, and we both know how much you hate that!" He smirked and winked, knowing he had me.

"Okay, fine, I was just wondering what's going to happen when I move to your school, where it's going to leave us, what Jade is going to do and all that stuff, I am just worried."

"You don't need to be worried, Jade she is bound to say something but she will never physically hurt you. Tori I know we haven't spoken about this but I do like you a lot and nothing she does is going to change that. What do you want to do, tell everyone you are my girlfriend or keep it to ourselves? It's up to you, I am happy with either way, as long as I am with you."

_Girlfriend? _Was all I could think, _he called me his girlfriend! _I guess I know about our relationship now.

"I like you a lot too, I have since we met and got to know you. Believe me I want everyone to know that I am your girlfriend! But I also think we should keep it on the down low for a while in case anyone says anything. I am really confused Beck!" I put my head in my hands trying to stop the tears

"No baby, don't cry," He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed my temple, "it's going to be alright, we will tell people, but we will keep it down low, how about that, so we don't rub it in others faces, Tori look at me, I mean it, I will do anything you want, you mean so much to me, even though we haven't know each other that long, you have grown into something that is so important to me." I looked up at him with wide eyes, tears in them but not through sadness. I lean closer to him and kiss him, portraying all my emotions for him at once they all jumble up mix together, forming one big wave of emotion, about to crash onto us, surely to destroy me, except I won't let it. He kisses me back for all that he's worth, our hands tangling around each other, in each others hair. Moving together slowly, in sync, I become breathless, far too soon for my liking, I could kiss him for the rest of my life and gladly would, if he let me. This has clearly moved on for me now, it's gone from, a crush, to infatuation and now maybe... _Love_. Who knows?

I pull away and drag some air into my lungs.

"wow!" I gasped.

"Wow indeed, that was... Amazing." Beck was struggling for breath too as he untangled himself from me, we were all arms and legs at the minute.

"I think we should stop now, before we go too far" He said, his breathing slowing.

"Don't you want to?" I sadden a little at that thought.

"No, no, of course I do! I just think we should wait until it's right and we are not out in the open, even though we are in our place. Tori I want this to be special, and not because we couldn't control ourselves, let alone our hormones."

"Oh okay, sure." I can't help feel disappointed, I know what he is saying is true and it's just the hormones talking but I kind of wanted to. I wanted to a lot actually.

"Tor?" He tapped my nose and kissed my cheek.

"Hmmm?" I looked up into his warm eyes.

"Are you okay? You look distracted still."

"Yeah, I am good, just disappointed." I smile a little.

"Why?" He smirked, knowing full well why.

"You know why."

"Yeah I do baby, I am too but we should wait"

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to wait, I..."

"You...? What?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does, tell me."

"No"

"Come on Tor, tell me, you know you want to."

"Hmmm... Nope I don't" I say popping the 'p' for extra emphasis.

"Please tell me." He asked pouting. _No please don't pout, please don't , I can't. _

"Fine..."

"Go ahead" I sighed loudly, stalling to mentally prepare myself.

"I think I am falling Beck." I burry my head in my hands for the second time today.

"Falling for what baby?" He was playing games with me now, he so knows.

"For you Beck, I think I am falling for you." He blushed slightly, causing me to smile.

"Tori, I am falling for you too, so hard, so fast. I didn't think I could yet but you proved me wrong and I am glad you did because I love you Tori, all of you." My jaw dropped, I was honestly shocked by his admission, I was expecting him to tell me he was not ready for this.

"I love you Beck." Tears escaped my eyes and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. This time we didn't stop, we kept going. I love him. I really really do and I proved that to him and want to every day from now on.

**I know fairly quick with the admissions and the sexy time, but I feel they had a connection right from the pilot episode and I always imagined that if they were an item their relationship would be really passionate and fast moving. Thanks for reading, I will update again soon. Review please!** xx


	3. Chapter 3

I only have three days left before I start HollyWood Arts and it's safe to say I am scared. Beck has been filling me in on what to expect when I start there, and honestly it sounds crazy. People dancing in the hallways. Lockers that you **MUST **decorate yourself, which **HAS **to represent you. A crazy acting teacher. I have selected acting with sicowitz, R+B vocals, dancing and technical theatre. I have three classes with Beck, but we have half an hour break and forty minutes lunch. That gives me... A lot of time with him, like over five hours.

I'm going shopping for new clothes and stuff for school, I am so glad I decided to save up all the money I get given, so now I can go out and buy a whole new wardrobe and shoes. SHOES! I'm meeting Beck at lunch time for something to eat and then he's coming with me. He can help me chose some clothes he likes.

_Good morning beautiful xx _ I love our morning texts, he never fails to make me feel special. I've had a constant smile on my face since yesterday.

_Good morning handsome xx _

_How are you baby? xx_

_I am wonderful, thank you, you? xx_

_I know you are Tor ;) I'm good too, can't wait to see you xx_

_Hush now Becky ;) Where do you wanna meet for lunch? xx_

_I don't know baby, we can meet in town and just find somewhere? xx_

_Sounds good, as long as you're there, I need to get ready, what should I wear? xx_

_Well it's nice out, so a dress or some shorts? xx _

_Okay, babe, see you in an hour! Love you xx _

_Love you too Tori xx_

Now my smile is more prominent, like the Cheshire cats grin. I skip happily up the stairs and into my room. I do a happy twirl and bang straight into Trina, who is rifling through my cupboard.

"Watch where you are going will you?" Trina shouts at me.

"You're in my room! What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm looking for something to wear duh!"

"Trina, get out of my wardrobe! now!"

"No! I need something to wear, you're getting new clothes anyway, so what does it matter?"

"They are still my clothes! You could get new ones too if you didn't blow all your money as soon as you got it."

"Fine!" She shouts and storms out.

"Ugh. Who does she think she is, and she's messed up my wardrobe." I mutter to myself. I start the agonizing process of handing all my clothes back up in order. While I am sorting through I found a dress I forgot I had, it's a floral and animal print dress, with a mesh insert down the front. I loved this dress when I brought it but for some reason I stopped wearing it, I think I'll wear this today with a pair of wedges. I lay it out on my bed and run into my ensuite bathroom for a shower. I shave my legs and under arms to perfection and turn of the shower. Donning my shower, I head over to my vanity and get my moisturizer which adds shine to your skin. Running back into my room I get dressed quickly and blow dry my hair. Now I just need to curl it and put my make up on.

My phone goes off, alerting me to a text, I grab it and see it's from Beck;

_Miss you xx_

_Aww, I miss you too Babe, I'm almost ready so I'll be leaving soon xx_

_Good, I can't wait to see you, what are you wearing? xxx_

_Well that's a secret Beck, you will have to wait and see xxx_

_Well that's not fair xxx_

_Yes it is, now shush I'm trying to do my hair ;) xxx_

_You look beautiful without it done, so don't do it and come see me now :D xxx_

_I wish I could, but I've just washed it so it's messy xxx_

_Oh well xxxx_

_See you shortly Becky xxxx_

I throw my phone on my bed and ignore the next beep. I quickly curl my hair into my signature loose curls and do my make up, then I grab my keys and phone and I am out the door.

I make my way into the towns shopping center and park my car there.

_I'm here babe, where are you? xx_

_I'm almost there meet me at the entrance xx _

_Okay xx _

I walk over to the entrance and stand against one of the pillars, I quickly check the , a website that's used at HWA a lot according to Beck so he got me to sign up. I go onto my profile and see my picture which is me and Beck staring at the camera and pulling a funny face. It makes me smile.

**Going shopping with Becky, gonna buy me some new clothes for school! **  
><strong>Feeling - pumped!<strong>

I send my new status update and then put my phone away. I look up and see Beck walking towards the entrance, good he hasn't spotted me yet, I can surprise him. I hide behind the pillar I am leaning against and wait for him to stop walking, he looks away from me so I quickly run up behind him and tap him on the shoulder and move to his other side. He looks but doesn't see anyone, frowning he faces forward again so I do the same again. This time he turns fully around and sees me. Smiling widely I put my arms around his neck and kiss him quickly.

"I gotcha Beck" I laughed, winking at him.

"Yes you did Tor, now I'm gonna get you" He holds his hands on my sides and I know he's going to tickle me.

"No please don't! I'm sorry!" He smirks but doesn't move his hands away. So I kiss him, he won't tickle me while I am kissing him. His hands move to my hips and pull me closer. I drag my face away, trying to catch my breath.

"Not here" I whisper and step back, "Lets go get food!"

"Okay." He steps back and looks me up and down.

"Wow Tori, you look amazing, wow" I blush and grab his hand.

"Thanks, you are not to bad yourself Mr, I found this dress in my wardrobe and I thought you would like it so I put it on."

"Apparently it's not just me who likes it Tor, look at all the guys staring at you." I look around and he's right, they are staring at me, but who cares, they are not Beck so it's not important. We walk hand in hand to the closest restaurant, it's Chinese and is fairly quiet so we get a table right away.

"So where do you want to go today?"

"Everywhere! I want to buy lots of clothes for when I start school, I hope you don't mind but we could be here for a while."

"Not at all, as long as you promise to show me everything you try on" He winks at me, _Oh Beck, what you do to me._

"Of course, I was hoping you would help me pick out things, that you like, then you can see me wearing them at school."

"Sounds good, so how much money did you bring with you?"

"Enough." I smile broadly, I've been saving up since I was 12, and that was all my money from birthdays and christmas's and pocket money, so I have a lot of money in my bank and in actual money. Beck raises an eyebrow at me, oh so he wants to know figures, okay lets shock him.

"Well I have six hundred in actual money and then a lot more in my bank which I have the card for so if I run out, I have more."

His mouth forms an 'o' shape and he whistles lowly.

"Jeez Tori, either your family is rich or you are one heck of a savor"

"I've been saving for five years Beck, since I was 12"

"Oh right okay, so we will eat and then we can start at the far side of the shopping center and work are way back to the front?"

"Sounds good, what do you want to eat?"

**So here's the update, from now on I think I will link the outfits that I say she's wearing, so people can see, I kind of wanted to shake up her style a bit from the actual series because she wore a lot of jeans, so I want to make her wear more dresses and skirts now. But she will still have Jeans and Shorts as well. The links will be on my profile.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I made a mistake in my last chapter, it was supposed to saying donning my towel. As of yet I have been unable to change it, so sorry. Here is my new chapter! I hope you enjoy it**

Chapter four:

We've been to so many shops and brought so many clothes! I've had to go back to my car at least four times already. I told Beck I would try the clothes on to show him when we get back to his and he said he doesn't think all the bags will fit in his RV.

I've spent way over the £600 I originally had now I am using my card.

You see I was a little naughty and brought some 'dresses' and shoes that I would never wear out in public and they are purely for Beck. So I'm going to surprise him later when I'm trying on all my clothes. We are having a quick break now and getting a drink at this bubble tea place, I've gotten honeydew melon and Beck got a chai latte. I've never been here before and it is AMAZING! This is my new favorite shop. It also does frozen yoghurt! The best combination.

"So why wouldn't you show me the clothes until we got home?" Beck says, breaking my train of thought.

"Because, I don't want everyone else to see me in the clothes too! Just you."

"That sounds promising baby." He winks at me and grabs my hand over the table. I smile knowing full well how promising it is. He is going to have a big shock to his system.

"It is." I finish my tea a stand up, we've been shopping for a while now and I need a bathroom break.

"I need the toilet, no peaking!" I still have a few bags on me and I don't want him to see any of it. I do my business and rhythmically wash my hands. I go back to the main seating area and see a girl has taken my place. I walk over, she has long black curly hair with a green/blue steak through it. I recognize her but I don't know why.

"Hey babe" I say on my approach making it clear making it clear to her that Beck is mine.

"Hey babe" he replies holding out for my hand and pulling me onto his lap, this is unexpected but I manage to make it look plans. I turn to look at the raven haired girl and get met by a striking face glaring at me, with cold, dark eyes.

"Hi" I say too sweetly.

"You must be Tori" she puts so much hatred into those four words. Jade.

"Yeah I am, and you are?" I replied just as icily.

"Babe, this is Jade." I make a face to show no recognition, I know I was being a bitch but she deserves it.

"Who?" I looked at him innocently and smiled. When I looked back at Jade she was glaring holes into me. If looks could kill...

"Jade. Becks ex girlfriend? Only temporarily." I just stared at her, the audacity! Only temporarily?!

"Only temporarily?" I asked deadly calm and even Beck flinched below me.

"Well yeah, he will always come back to me." I stiffened and so did Beck.

"Excuse me?" I said raising my voice and standing up.

"You heard me, enjoy your tea" She smiled and walked away. I went to walk after her but Beck pulled me back by the wrist.

"Babe, come on, just sit down and don't let her ruin our day. It's been really fun."

"How can you let her say?"

"Because I'm used to it and I know what she is like. Just leave it Tori, you know I love you."

"I know but what she said."

"I know babe but just ignore her, it'll get better I promise, hey I was meant to ask you, I noticed some bags in the car that I don't recognise?"

I flushed, this wasn't even a real question, just a statement made to sound like a question. Beck noticing my rising blush, rose his eyebrows in question.

"well?"

"It's just some more clothes I picked up when you went to the restroom and that watch shop." I hope my face doesn't give anything away, this has to be a complete surprise otherwise it just wont have the same effect.

"Oh okay." He stares at me and slowly smiles, I am shocked that he believed me so easily. We finish our drinks and the waitress comes over with our check, I grab it before Beck can and smile widely at him.

"You have to be quicker then that around me Beckett." I wink at him then stand up. My good mood has returned and I am desperate to finish shopping so I can try on all my clothes. We have three more shops in the mall and then we can go home. I'm thinking of telling Beck where I really got the money from. You see, some of it is from saving, like I said, but I have a lot in my bank, when I was little, I was very ill and was in the hospital, but they messed up and I almost died, it was serious and my family decided to sue, they won the case and got a big bulk of money but put it in my savings account for when I turned 17, and now I am able to access it. I haven't told anyone about this because one it's not important and two I don't want to be treated differently.

I grab Becks hand and drag him cheerfully to the next shop.

An hour later we were back at Beck's RV and he was almost right, the bags took up most of his room. Beck handed me a drink and said he was going in the shower quickly. I took this chance to organise all the clothes. Piles of jeans, dresses, tops, etc. filled Becks bed. I kept the special clothes in their bags and decided in what order I was going to try the clothes on. I'm going to start with my day dresses and then work from there, and at the end of each clothes section I am going to show him one of the dresses.

I knock on the bathroom door and press my ear to it, hoping to hear a reply. I hear none so I knock again slightly louder.

"Tori was that you?"

"Yeah babe, it's me, can I come in?"

"Sure, I'm almost one." I haven't been in Beck's bathroom before, but it was not what I was expecting, it was neat and very clean, but the side was filled with hair products of different names and labels.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Beck poked his head out of the shower curtain looking concerned and very adorable.

"What was?!"

"Your hair! Look at all this product!" I smile widely and move a step closer to the curtain. Beck smiled and shook his wet hair all over me.I squealed loudly and laughed.

"BECK! Why?! You made a mess." He laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me even closer and kissing me.

"Why don't you join me?" I was about to slip out of my dress and do exactly that but I heard a males voice shouting for Beck, it sounded familiar, but it was hard to tell over the shower. Beck, hearing it too, shut it off and wrapped himself in a towel, he went to the door and stuck his head back.

"Yeah?"

"Oh sorry dude, I just thought I would stop by and see you."

"Yeah that's fine, give me a second to get dressed."

"Okay, Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"what's with all the shopping bags?"

"They are my erm... Girlfriends." I blushed with happiness. He closed the door not waiting for a reply and turned to me, he pulled me close and kissed me sweetly. When he pulled away he whispered in my ear,

"It's Andre." I gulped, crap, Andre doesn't know about me and Beck and now I kind of have to pop out of a bathroom with a naked Beck and explain myself.

Well this should be fun...

**Well here is the chapter, it's not the best and it was kind of rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I don't know if there re bubble tea franchises in America, but there are some in England where I am, and they are amazing! **

**I made some clothing sets on polyvore for the stuff she brought and the link will be on my profile soon. **

**Please review!**


End file.
